rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lagos Episode 3: Diamond in the Rough
The run was a retrieval mission, given to the team by Ekwueme. After making some repairs with the help of a dwarf, Paul Kirubakaran, they set off through the swampy lagoons to the northeast of Lagos. Captain Jack, Circe and Dr. Pie are in one boat, and Chloe and Valkris are in the other. On the trip, they get separated, Valkris and Chloe being distracted by some glowing swamp swallows. They also encounter a hippo, which is efficiently dispatched by Chloe. Chloe smells of hippo for the rest of the shadowrun. On reaching their destination, the team finds a checkpoint patrolled by pirates who are collecting tolls. After dropping Ekwueme's name, they are directed to the local bar, made from an old oil refinery platform. They encounter the pirate Admiral Ibrahim who becomes irate when they mention the name of the person they were directed to meet, Kanto Ajayi. The team is told that Kanto stole something from his crew during a recent raid on a De Beers convoy and ran off into the jungle; for this and other reasons, the admiral and his crew hate him and want him dead. After some clumsy transactions between him, Chloe and Valkris, he gives more information about Kanto - he has a fetish for young boys and is all around a disgusting character. The team sets off for the still smoldering wreckage of the convoy and Dr. Pie sends a spirit to locate our target. After locating his camp, Chloe climbs a tree to snipe him if necessary, and Circe and Dr. Pie walk boldly into the clearing. Eventually, Ajayi comes out, relieved to hear the name Ekwueme and says he has the item, which turns out to be a huge uncut diamond (softball sized) in a metal box. He wants the team to abandon Ekwueme's job and help him escape Nigeria - he will divide the profits equally with us. The team debates what they want to do - some advocating killing him, some suggesting tricking him and turning him into Ekwueme. Dr. Pie and Circe examine the diamond and both believe it is real. On looking over the box, Captain Jack realizes it has an RFID tag on it and that it can be traced. He tells Kanto this, who panics and begs Captain Jack to remove it. Captain Jack does so and then stuns Kanto with his shock spur. Kanto falls senseless and the team binds him up and loads him into the second fan boat. Circe casts improved invisibility on our new shiny. There is some debate over creating a forged diamond to pass off to the pirates. Dr. Pie has a spirit conceal the boats and the team easily evades the wayward attention of the pirates at the checkpoint. However, the pirates have some sort of magical support and set out in pursuit after the team. Strangely, the pirates seem to have problems controlling their fan boats, and several of them crash or overturn during the chase. A short fight ensues. Chloe takes out several fan boats and the attackers in a speed boat with her very effective sniping. Dr. Pie's spirit distracts the mage while Dr. Pie uses his laser to destroy fan boats. Captain Jack creates a sprite which disrupts the speed boat further. Circe creates a physical wall which overturns a fan boat, and then a spirit of water. Valkris sends her United Oil drone to attack - it does dissuade a SeaDoo rider from continuing but then tangles itself with mangrove roots, sending desperate pleas to Valkris for help, later to be rescued by one of Dr. Pie's spirits. The team returns victoriously to Shomolu district and hands the diamond to Ekwueme along with the still unconscious Ajayi. He is happy to see it but admits it's a fake, that the real diamond came to him another way - we are offered to keep it as a memento. Circe snatches it to polish it up and admire it in her window. Ekwueme also offers us the two fan boats. He admits he was wrong not to trust us with the real item, particularly Valkris who he suddenly discovers he has always liked. = Quotes = * Captain Jack: We make a fake diamond out of coconuts. We take a coconut and write "diamond" on it. = People met = * Paul Kirubakaran - a dwarf who has docks in Shomolu district and repairs things, a contact of Ekwueme's * Kanto Ajayi - an ex-Fanti pirate who tried to double cross Ekwueme by stealing a fake diamond, heartily disliked by the local Fanti pirates, probably a pedophile * Admiral Ishaya Ibrahim - an ork Fanti pirate captain who probably does not think too well of the team after this adventure = Rewards = * 4 Karma (+1 for Ally as MVP for the hippo incident) * 13000 nuyen * 2 fan boats for the team * Contact: +1 loyalty with Ekwueme